National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Austin Moon seemes to have a plan up his sleeve for Ally. It includes songs, magic, pickles, and a goose. With maybe alittle snuggling with Austin at night. Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! I hope you like it. I might make this a two or a three shot, depends on how much I get done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and you mock me, blah blah blah. Do we need to keep doing this?**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! Got you!" Austin Moon screamed.

"Damn you Austin!" Ally Dawson screamed at her partner.

"Well since you FINALLY agreed, I think we should do it on your half birthday."

"No. I don't want _National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day_." She said.

"Why not? It would be quite awesome! I could perform, Trish and Dez could do that magic show they've always wanted, we could have ice-cream, anything and everything you like." Austin said giving the puppy dog face.

"Fine! But don't go overboard with this." Ally said.

Little did she know he already had.

**A&A***A&A **

Austin Moon had his plan all ready. He just needed it to work. His friends Dez and Trish were helping him of course. They also wanted to see 'Austin and Ally' become 'Austin & Ally'.

Austin's plan was to have Ally have the best day of her life, then Austin would proclaim his true feelings to her.

Easy enough, right?

Ally's half birthday was only two days away! Austin needed as much help as he could get!

He already had almost everything booked, for example the mall stage. Another, a pickle vender.

Austin was sure Ally would enjoy that.

Also Austin had scheduled Pickles the goose to come by and to pay a visit to Ally.

It was going to be the best day of Ally Dawson's life.

But Ally wasn't up to it. She didn't see the need of making a fuss over her. She doesn't think she's special enough to have a whole entire day devoted just to her. She is just the songwriter who lives in the shadows, who doesn't want to be noticed, just appreciated and acknowledged. But Austin making up the _National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day_ was just too much, although she loved that he tried to make her feel special.

Trish on the other hand was excited but didn't want to put any work what so ever, even if meant Austin and Ally finally became a couple. She didn't do much, she just ordered people around and went to pick up pizzas for everyone.

Dez was well, Dez. We was delighted to help, although Austin was slightly hesitant he ended up putting Dez in charge of getting small but key components done. For example buying sky blue plastic forks, knives, and napkins. Thankfully Dez didn't mess that up! Dez was helping Austin a lot with all of the muscle work. He wasn't buff like Austin** (1)**, Dez could help set things up like tables and chairs, as well as carry around big bags of ice, and his ham that he was finally letting them cook.

Austin of course had checked everything with Lester. And by everything, we mean EVERYTHING! Even the part about Austin admitting his feelings to Ally. Lester being Lester said yes as long as Austin promised that he wouldn't break Ally's heart. He even helped Austin. He brought in some of his friends who were chefs back in the day, he also provided keeping Ally contained in the store. Also Lester would provide Austin with all musical instruments needed to make Austin's show a success. He was happy Austin was finally stepping up to the plate and was taking his life in his own hands. He was proud.

Austin had asked random people who worked in the mall to go into Sonic Boom and make Ally work without a break, there would always be someone in there asking her a question or actually buying something or just annoying Ally. Lester, Austin, Trish and Dez were all working so they were never there to occupy her, so they needed someone else there to make sure she didn't see anything that was happening outside.

When nightfall came Austin would visit Ally while Lester was doing something in the store. Austin would sit Ally down and would gently sing her to sleep. Austin stayed there with Ally while Lester went home to sleep as well. Austin had actually locked them in the practice room so Ally wouldn't get out while he slept.

Ally knew they didn't want her to see what was outside so she didn't object or anything. At night she didn't have a problem with snuggling up with Austin on the couch and letting him sing her to sleep. She wouldn't move in her sleep, she was too comfortable in Austin's arms. She felt secure as if nothing in the world could hurt her. She loved Austin, as a friend, lover, and as a brother. But mostly lover.

When she woke in the morning, she wasn't in Austin's arms. She was lying on the couch with a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.

She looked for Austin and saw he was on the wooden floor, pillow under his head, and a blanket over his half naked body sleeping.

Wait what?

Yes, the Austin Moon was in his boxers and only his boxers. Knowing Austin couldn't even see her right then, she still blushed.

"Austin?" she asked lightly in a soft whisper.

His response was a loud snore.

"Austin, wake up!" she said shaking him, she was now right in front of his chest crouched down, still in her clothing from the day before.

This time his response was different. He grabbed her and pulled her tight against his warm chest.

Ally blushed.

Austin smiled. Ally thought he was asleep, but he was pretending, just so he could hold Ally.

Once again Ally started to shake Austin, even though it was slightly harder in his chest.

Austin pretended to still be asleep.

Ally had a sudden idea. She wet her lips and quickly kissed Austin on the jaw.

At Ally's movement Austin shot up.

"Ally? What happened?" he asked pretending to be confused.

"I tried to wake you, but you were being your stubborn self and refused to wake up, then you grabbed me while you were sleeping." She explained leaving out the part about the kiss.

"Then why is my jaw wet?" he asked.

"Uh, you drool in your sleep."

"Oh, that's embarrassing, did I get any on you?" he asked.

"No." Ally said.

"Good, that wouldn't have been the most pleasant thing in the morning huh?" he asked.

"Not really." She said standing and walking to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"I'm changing, we do have extra clothing here remember? And I'm in my clothes from yesterday! I need to get out of them. And remember this, if I catch you peeking, you will die." She threatened walking into the closet.

Austin smirked. She was so cute when she threatened his life.

Soon both Austin and Ally were dressed. Ally opened the store, not even attempting to walk outside, knowing that she would just be brought right back inside.

Austin left when Lester came.

He started working…again. There wasn't too much to do today, but he had to make sure everything was perfect.

Perfect for the most perfect girl.

Soon it was late, around 7pm. Austin was done for the day and the sun was slowly setting.

He figured Ally was hungry so went to get some Chinese food for them to eat.

When he returned they ate in the practice room, having a good time, laughing, joking and enjoying each other's presence.

Ally was laughing so hard she started to cry. What pushed her to cry was Austin pulling a noodle out of his nose that was once in his mouth.

Ally thought it was disgusting but was amazed at how he could even do that.

He even asked Ally to try, but she refused, fearing of dying.

"Come on Ally! It can't hurt you." Austin said handing Ally a noodle.

"No, Austin I'm not a boy, I don't do disgusting things." Ally said sitting up a little straighter.

"Uh, huh. So chewing your hair isn't, how do you say, boyish?" Austin asked sarcastically.

"I'll hurt you." Ally said.

"You and what army?"

"No army. Just me and you." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Game on Dawson." Austin said as he grabbed her small frame and lifted her towards him.

"Ah, Austin! You didn't give me a fair warning!" Ally cried.

"Say I'm the best, most good looking, cute, funny and awesome guy you've ever met."

"Never." Ally laughed.

"Then I'll just have to tickle you until you do." Austin said as he started to tickle her.

"Fine you win, Austin you're the best, most good looking, cute, funny and awesome guy I've ever met." Ally mumbled.

"That' more like it."

"Jerk."

"Hey! No need to get all feisty! Anyway it's 8pm time for bed, tomorrow is the big day!" Austin said.

Once again, Austin Moon sang Ally to sleep, only this time neither Austin or Ally moved from each other's arms all night.

**Did you guys like this so far? If you did then well… REVIEW! yo this is serious.**

**i cant wait until the national Ally day! can you? Tell me when you review!**

**(1) Ross Lynch with no shirt= absolute heaven. **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back I think this is the last chapter of this :( but I do think this ending is awesome!**

**Thank you to bookworm3, Apple sauce, R5inmysoul, BrandyyElizabeth, Karishiana, Percabeth's Kid, miragesandwaves, LoveShipper, XXbAbYdOlLlUvSuXX, Bubblelina15 (hehe hi buddy!), Jess1017, MusicIsLife823, CRaveRob, AllyJackson, ImNotGonnaTeachDCHowToDance, dizzylizzy13, ** **Starvista, sarah.,** **ILOVEROSSLYNCH100, ,** **Asteria-Astoria, anon, mmchamp12, AvalonXNaruto, IloveRossLynch and ctiger for either Alerting, Reviewing, etc. If I missed anybody, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Meh, I spit on you,*Says in a French accent* Also I don't own any of the many songs used in this chapter.**

Austin and Ally woke in each other's arms, both at peace with the world.

"Happy National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day." Austin said quietly into her hair.

"We'll see about that!" Ally said with a smirk on her face.

"You know you'll have fun." He said.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Austin god damn it! Unlock the door! You know I'll break it down!" Trish screamed through the door.

Ally awkwardly slid herself off of Austin's lap, and out of his arms.

Austin silently cursed Trish out for ruining their "moment".

He walked over to the door with his keys and unlocked it. The door opened to reveal a short Latina girl with what seemed like her whole closet, and make-up in her two hands.

"Don't just stand there you goof! Help me!" Trish cried loading Austin up with about fifteen or so outfits.

"Are ALL of these clothes necessary?" he asked dropping the clothing on the couch were just one minute ago, Austin and Ally were lying comfortably.

Trish and Ally both replied at once with a big, "YES!"

"Well, I'm quickly going to get changed and then, I'll leave you two, to whatever it is you girls do." He said walking into the closet.

Soon Austin emerged from the closet with a duffel bag over his shoulders and he was wearing sweats and a T-shirt.

"You can't see what I'm wearing yet!" Austin said walking out of the room quickly.

Ally smirked at his odd ways. She never said she didn't love them, because well she did.

"You ready to start?" Trish asked.

"Go ahead, doll me up, I know you want to!" Ally said sitting on a stool so Trish could start her make-up and hair.

Austin walked downstairs to be met with Dez, Lester and Dallas.

Yes, Dallas. See, he isn't a bad guy. He loves Ally, but not like that, more like a brother sister idea. He was helping Austin. Dallas wanted Austin and Ally to get together for a long time now and he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure that happened.

"Hey, let's set up for the first annual National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day!" Austin said walking past the three men.

All three smiled and followed Austin out of the store.

They all worked hard, setting up tables, chairs, carts, etc.

At 12 noon, they were all sweating like pigs. It was a nice 75 degree day in the beautiful city of Miami. It was hot, no doubt about it, but being Austin Moon he was not only sweating because of the hard labor, but because this was the day that decided his fate for the rest of his life.

Could you imagine how nervous he was? Yes, the Austin Moon was nervous. He couldn't help it! It's not like he chose to be nervous he just was.

The men soon went to shower and get ready for the rest of the day which began in only one hour.

Trish was finishing up Ally's hair at 12 noon. She still had to do make-up but Ally was enjoying seeing her best friend actually work.

Ally's hair was straightened and in the very front was a small braid that stood out for unknown reasons. Ally liked the new look, and hoped Austin would as well.

You see she was trying to impress him. She felt the need too!

Soon around 12:30 Trish finished up with Ally's make up.

Next came the fun part, clothing.

Trish wanted Ally to wear something elegant like a strapless dress.

Ally on the other hand wanted something more casual.

Ally won. Hey, it was HER day and you couldn't even fight that.

Trish settled Ally into her clothing. She wore a simple "I 3 music" t-shirt that was very fitting to her small body. Also she wore dark blue skinny jeans with her favorite pair of black and white plad Converse **(1)**.

Both Ally and Trish approved of Ally's appearance.

Austin Moon was freaking out.

While in the shower he ran out of shampoo with no one in the house.

Also by the time Austin was fully dressed in his blue, red and black plad button up, black jeans, with a chain of course. Also his favorite pair of black Chuck Taylor's Converse High Tops **(2)**.

His hair was its normal messy self, but Austin made sure he looked alright before heading out of the door of his house and walking over to the mall.

The time was 12:52, eight minutes until Ally came down.

Austin, Dez and Lester made their way over to Sonic Boom.

Once inside Lester went upstairs into the practice room to make sure the girls were ready. He gave the thumbs up to Austin as he walked down the stairwell, signaling that they were indeed ready.

Trish walked down the stairs and stood next to Dez.

Just as the clock stroke 1:00 pm Ally Dawson walked down the stairs looking as beautiful as ever, or at least to Austin.

She was lit up like a Christmas tree.

Austin had the sudden feeling of wanting to kiss Ally right then and there, forget about his plan! But he held himself back. He smiled warmly and said, "Miss Dawson, you look fantastic, now your day awaits you."

Austin held his arm out for her to take, it was one of those things you do at a dance where a boy and a girl interlock their arms. She didn't need to think a second about taking it.

They smoothly walked out of the store and turned left. The first thing up was Pickles the goose.

"Austin, what is that?" Ally asked not being able to make out what the moving object was.

"It's Pickles the goose, Ally. I knew he missed you and I know you said you have me, but bringing Pickles seemed to be the right thing to do." Austin explained.

"That's Pickles? Oh Austin I love it!" Ally screamed hugging him tightly.

"I thought you would."

Austin and Ally stayed with Pickles with about five minutes before Austin said that there was a lot more to see, so they should keep moving.

Ally nodded and gave Pickles one last squeeze.

"Bye Pickles! I'll visit soon! I promise!" Ally called.

"_SWANNK!"_ Pickles screeched.

As the couple kept moving they past a few of Ally's favorite things, from people playing the guitar, to Pickle Venders, to Cotton Candy Venders.

Ally was loving every moment of it. And Austin was glad she was.

Soon they moved onto the small Ferris wheel.

Austin knew Ally was scared of heights and knew even a small one would make her practically in Austin's lap the whole time.

"Austin, you know I'm scared of heights!" Ally said as they boarded the little car that sat them.

"Don't worry Ally, you'll be fine, and don't worry I'll be right here." He said gently grabbing her hand for comfort.

The whole time on the wheel, Ally never let go of Austin's hand, actually, Austin seemed to have lost some feeling in his hand, but figured it was way worth it.

Once they got off of the Ferris Wheel Ally let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you God for getting me off of that!" she said looking up to the sky.

"Come on Ally it wasn't that bad!" Austin said.

"Maybe for you!" she said.

"Oh no it wasn't because I just lost the feeling in my hand!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry!" Ally squeaked.

"It's fine, the feeling is coming back." Austin laughed.

They kept walking towards the middle of the mall, passed the food court and to a little makeshift stage near the food court.

Austin sat Ally down in the two chairs that were set up in front of the stage.

Suddenly Trish came out from behind the curtains in a magicians outfit.

"Dez, get your ass out here!" she hissed.

"Coming!" he said from behind the closed curtain.

Dez came out of the curtains a minute later. He also was wearing a magician's outfit.

"Hello and welcome, my name is the great Dezmo and this is my lovely partner Trish-cabob." Dez said in an enchanting voice.

Ally looked over at Austin with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked.

"The great Dezmo and Trish-cabob?" she asked, "Really?"

"They begged me to let them do it." Austin confessed.

The next half hour was extremely mortifying for both Austin and Ally.

It involved unmentionable things.

Some things that are mentionable include saws, real blood, fake blood, bow and arrow, and coloring markers.

After that was over, it was lunch time and time for Austin finally to make his move.

The two friends sat down at a table near the stage.

"So what's for lunch?" Ally asked.

"Oh, all of your favorites." Austin said smiling.

"Really? French Onion soup, Lobster and Pickle sundae's?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually it's a pickle sundae with extra pickles as a topping." Austin explained.

"Ah! Austin, I love you!" Ally screamed hugging him.

"Ally, it's time for me to perform." Austin explained.

"Really? Are you singing any of our songs?" she asked.

"You'll see." Austin said walking behind the stage.

Backstage Austin was met by Lester.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm freaking out, I don't know if I can do this." Austin said starting to hyperventilate.

"Austin, son, you can do this. It's just like any other performance you've ever done!" Lester said holding his shoulders.

"But this is different, it's for Ally." He said.

"Ally's has always been in the crowd at all of your performances. Just breathe, and take your time. You can and will do this."

"Okay, I can do this! Thanks Mr. D!" Austin said.

Mr. Dawson grabbed the microphone and announced Austin to the stage.

Austin knew which songs to start off with, _Music Sounds Better With U _by BTR. His set list would be like this:

_Music Sounds Better With U _by BTR

_You're the Reason_ by Victoria Justice

_Cover Girl_ by BTR

_You're Not Alone_ by BTR

_Gotta Find You _by Joe Jonas

_Hero _by Sterling Knight

_Invisible_ by BTR

_It Girl_ by Jason Duerlo

_It Will Rain _by Bruno Mars

_Check Yes, Juliet _by We the Kings

_Mary's Song _by Taylor Swift

_Now I Can Be the Real Me_ by the Gggg's

_Rocketship_ by Shane Harper

_Say You Like Me_ by We the Kings

_Waiting Outside the Lines_ by Greyson Chance

_What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction

_Worldwide_ by BTR

Austin walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone that was set up.

"Ally, I love you, and I want you to be mine. I'll even sing to you, even until my throat runs out of air."

Austin nodded to the drummer who started the song.

"_Better with you, yeah__  
><em>_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel__  
><em>_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us__  
><em>_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heartbreak_

_Oh, I couldn't help myself_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There's only so much a heart can take__  
><em>_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us__  
><em>_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you__  
><em>_Every song_

_Every rhyme_

_Every word is better with you(Music sounds better with you)_

_Every day (every day)_

_All of the time (All of the time)_

_Every way_

_Music sound better with you__  
><em>_She's my music enhancer_

_When the music plays she's my dancer_

_When I'm around her everything's faster_

_Every question I have she's the answer_

_I'm head over heels_

_Can't explain that this all so real_

_When I'm around you baby you make me feel like_

_Everything's better with you__  
><em>_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_The music sounds better with you_

_Music sounds better with you."_

Austin smiled, he did great, so far. Now he had to get through the rest of the songs and BOOM Ally would be his.

He started his second song on the piano.

"_I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down  
>Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure<br>it out  
>That it's alright keep it together where ever we go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<p>

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why!

I don't even care when they say you're a little  
>bit off<br>Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough  
>'Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<p>

That I love you,  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<p>

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why!

If it was rainin' you would yell' at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>Look at what a mess we made . . .<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<p>

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why!

I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down ..."

Austin looked over at Ally who was starting to cry, she had just finished her soup.

Austin hoped those were tears of joy.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure wish you could see what I see_

_When you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday when you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong_

'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh my cover girl oh_

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side_

_And everything's okay and you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape whoa oh but you know that_

_I love you_

_Just the way you're made__  
><em>_when you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong baby__because you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl_

_You gotta heart of gold_

_A perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world__  
>my cover gir<em>

_Oh my cover girl_

_Oh my cover girl_

_Whoa my cover girl_

_Whoa oh My Cover girl"_

Three down… fourteen to go!

Wait, fourteen? This could take awhile.

"_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning _

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home _

_And I've been right there (right there) _

_For every minute _

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know _

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know, you know _

_You're not alone, girl I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know _

_That you're not alone _

_That you're not alone _

All the days that you were stressed out

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

You gotta believe in me

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

Cause I've been right there (right there)

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

Cause you're not alone, girl

_Look over your shoulder _

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know, you know _

_You're not alone, girl _

_I'll be there to hold you _

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone That you're not alone_

I'll be here for you no matter what

_Goes around the corner _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing _

_You won't have to worry no more_

Cause you're not alone, girl

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wander_

_Cause you know, you know_

Cause you're not alone, girl

_Look over your shoulder _

_You don't have to wonder _

_Cause you know, you know, you know _

_You're not alone, girl _

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over _

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone _

_That you're not alone _

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

I bet you didn't notice

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning"_

That was a personal favorite of Austin's and of Ally's as well. Austin was happy he got to perform it for Ally. And it was true, as long as he lived, she would never feel alone.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
>What it means to know just who I am<br>I think I finally found a better place to start  
>No one ever seems to understand<br>I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be you're not that far?<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Gotta find you<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need<em>  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
><em>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<em>  
><em>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile<em>  
><em>When I find you it will be alright<em>  
><em>I need to try to get to where you are<em>  
><em>Could it be you're not that far?<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Gotta find you<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need<em>  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Gotta find you<em>

_Been feeling lost_  
><em>Can't find the words to say<em>  
><em>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<em>  
><em>Where you are is where I wanna be<em>  
><em>Next to you, you next to me<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>I need to find you (need to find you)<em>  
><em>Gotta find you (yeah)<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need<em>  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Gotta find you (I gotta find you)<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
><em>The reason that I'm singing<em>  
><em>I need to find you (need to find you)<em>  
><em>Gotta find you (gotta find you)<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need<em>  
><em>The song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>Gotta find you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Gotta find you"<em>

Austin was smiling the whole time, this time he didn't need to find what he was looking for, he all ready found it!

"_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah)<em>

_I can't read your mind_  
><em>Like a billboard sign<em>  
><em>And tell you everything<em>  
><em>You want to hear, but<em>

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em>If you're the one for me<em>  
><em>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<em>

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_  
><em>I may be an ordinary guy<em>  
><em>With heart and soul<em>  
><em>But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_(If you'll be the one)_  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>  
><em>(If you'll be the one)<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_Searching high and low_  
><em>Trying every row<em>  
><em>If I see your face<em>  
><em>I'll barely know (yeah)<em>

_I'll put my trust in fate_  
><em>That you will come my way<em>  
><em>And if it's right<em>  
><em>It's undeniable, yeah<em>

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em>If you're the one for me<em>  
><em>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<em>  
><em>I, yeah I believe in destiny<em>  
><em>I may be an ordinary guy<em>  
><em>With hear and soul<em>  
><em>But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_(If you'll be the one)_  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>  
><em>(If you'll be the one)<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_So incredible_  
><em>Some kind of miracle<em>  
><em>When it's meant to be<em>  
><em>I'll be a hero<em>  
><em>So I'll wait, wait<em>  
><em>Wait, wait for you<em>

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
><em>If you're the one for me<em>  
><em>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<em>  
><em>(Be unstoppable)<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
><em>I may be an ordinary guy<em>  
><em>With heart and soul<em>  
><em>But if you're the one for me<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>

_(If you'll be the one)_  
><em>I'll be your hero<em>  
><em>(If you'll be the one)<em>  
><em>I'll be your hero"<em>

It was true, all Austin wanted was to be Ally Dawson's hero, her savior.

He loved her and only wanted the best for her. What more could a person want? He started the next song.

"_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
>And your world just feels so small<em>

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_  
><em>Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive<em>  
><em>Are you on the mind or just invisible<em>

_But I won't let you fall_  
><em>I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_  
><em>Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away<em>

_Night after night, always trying to decide_  
><em>Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd<em>  
><em>Do you take a chance or stay invisible?<em>

_But I won't let you fall_  
><em>I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there, shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see<em>  
><em>So don't ask why, just look inside<em>  
><em>Baby it's all you need<em>

_And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)_  
><em>Take my hand and go<em>  
><em>Cause you're so beautiful<em>

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible"<em>

It's true, nothing could shine brighter than Ally Dawson. Not even the sun.

_"I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just trying find ya<br>I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
>5 steps behind ya<br>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
>Check please...<br>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
>Much more than a Grammy award,<br>That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl_  
><em>Baby you're the shit girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl,<em>  
><em>This is it girl<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all night long,<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me play it loud<em>

_You can't help but turn them heads_  
><em>Knockin' them dead<em>  
><em>Dropping like flies around you<em>  
><em>If I get your body close not letting go<em>  
><em>Hoping you're about to<em>  
><em>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<em>  
><em>You're done!<em>  
><em>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!<em>  
><em>Like a TV show playing reruns<em>  
><em>Every chance I get,<em>  
><em>I'm a turn you on<em>

_You could be my it girl_  
><em>Baby you're the shit girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl<em>  
><em>This is it girl<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all-night-long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me play it loud<em>

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_  
><em>Through my, through my mind, mind<em>  
><em>Just keep it coming, coming<em>  
><em>Til' I make you mine, mine<em>  
><em>You've got that something, something<em>  
><em>I wanna be with girl<em>  
><em>You're my greatest hit girl<em>  
><em>Just say this is it girl...<em>  
><em>Hey baby...<em>  
><em>Don't you know you're my it girl<em>

_You could be my it girl_  
><em>Baby you're the shit girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl<em>  
><em>This is it girl,<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all night long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like...<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

___Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me play it loud<br>Let me play it loud like...  
>Oh oh oh oh <em>_  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me play it loud<em>

Let me hear you singing like...  
>Oh oh oh oh<p>

___Oh oh oh oh  
>Everybody in the crowd<br>Let me hear you singing like  
>This is it girl."<em>

Before Austin started the next song he announced, "Ally, I know this song is from a girl's point of view but I hope we can be as happy as the people in this song."

He started the song,

"_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<em>

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
><em>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<em>  
><em>You never did, you never did<em>  
><em>Take me back when our world was one block wide<em>  
><em>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<em>  
><em>Just two kids, you and I...<em>  
><em>Oh my my my my<em>

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
><em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<em>  
><em>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights<em>  
><em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<em>  
><em>They never believed we'd really fall in love<em>  
><em>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<em>  
><em>And said oh my my my...<em>

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
><em>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<em>  
><em>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight<em>  
><em>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<em>  
><em>You stayed outside till the morning light<em>  
><em>Oh my my my my<em>

_A few years had gone and come around_  
><em>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<em>  
><em>And you looked at me, got down on one knee<em>

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
><em>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<em>  
><em>You said I do and I did too<em>  
><em>Take me home where we met so many years before<em>  
><em>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<em>  
><em>After all this time, you and I<em>

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
><em>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<em>  
><em>In the sky, oh my my my..."<em>

Ally smiled as Austin finished the song, she loved that song and she loved Taylor Swift even more. She couldn't believe that Austin performed that song.

"_Walls you can build all around  
>Just to shield a piece of your world out of sight<br>And I needed you to look through  
>To the shadows I tried to burry inside<br>Drawing them out to the light  
>You showed me I got nothing here to hide<em>

Now I can be who I am  
><em>Now I can stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin this life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>

_Free of defenseless finally_  
><em>And I'm somehow safer than I've ever felt<em>  
><em>You, dare to be you<em>  
><em>Now I know I don't have to be someone else<em>  
><em>When I'm with you I am just myself<em>

_Now I can be who I am_  
><em>Now I can stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin this life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>

_Walls you can build them all around_  
><em>But you've show'd me I've got nothing here to hide<em>

_Now I can be who I am_  
><em>Now I can stand up for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Takin his life in my hands<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me<em>  
><em>Now I can be,<em>  
><em>Now I can be the real me"<em>

This was one of Austin and Ally's favorites, Austin has always wanted to perform Now I can Be the Real Me for Ally. She seemed to love it.

_"It's been fourteen minutes  
>Since I dropped you off and<br>And my mind is racing  
>Never thought I'd think about<br>It's all about you  
>With your two left feet<br>And how you're just so sweet  
>You've got me falling<br>Like a shooting star_

_And you've got all my friends_  
><em>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<em>  
><em>When I see you smile<em>  
><em>I need to know oh oh ohh<em>

_Do your knees go weak_  
><em>Does your tongue get twist<em>  
><em>Afraid to close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you might miss this<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>  
><em>Is it like a rocketship<em>  
><em>Slow your heart<em>  
><em>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

_Two weeks and counting_  
><em>Since I saw you standing<em>  
><em>Fake facts and founding<em>  
><em>And never thought I'd think about<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>  
><em>So here's the thing<em>  
><em>I say what I mean<em>  
><em>No hiding back behind some clever line<em>

_And you've got all my friends_  
><em>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<em>  
><em>When I see you smile<em>  
><em>I need to know oh oh ohh<em>

_Do your knees go weak_  
><em>Does your tongue get twist<em>  
><em>Afraid to close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you might miss this<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

_Is it like a rocketship_  
><em>Slow your heart<em>  
><em>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

_Cus every little thing bout you is makin' me_  
><em>Every little thing bout you is makin' me<em>  
><em>Go go go, go go go<em>  
><em>It's making me go go go crazy<em>

_La la la la la_  
><em>La la la la la la hey<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>

_And you've got all my friends_  
><em>Sayin wah ah oh ohhh<em>  
><em>When I see you smile<em>  
><em>I need to know oh oh ohh<em>

_Do your knees go weak_  
><em>Does your tongue get twist<em>  
><em>Afraid to close your eyes<em>  
><em>Cause you might miss this<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>  
><em>Is it like a rocketship<em>  
><em>Slow your heart<em>  
><em>Box it up and take it all the way to mars<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

_Every little touch has fade_  
><em>I can't wait one more day<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>  
><em>Hey please don't hesitate<em>  
><em>I can't wait wait one more day<em>  
><em>I need to know, I need to know<em>

_Cus every little thing bout you is makin' me_  
><em>Every little thing bout you is makin' me<em>  
><em>Go go go, go go go<em>  
><em>It's making me go go go crazy"<em>

All of that was true, Ally defiantly had two left feet, and sometimes she felt like someone might have actually taken her heart somewhere.

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.<br>She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
>And shake her up.<br>I bet I could._

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
><em>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<em>  
><em>Forget me not, forget me now.<em>  
><em>I've come too far to turn around.<em>  
><em>I'm here tonight.<em>

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>  
><em>I'm never going down,<em>  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
><em>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<em>  
><em>Nicotine and faded dreams,<em>  
><em>Baby, just believe<em>  
><em>There's no one else like me.<em>

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>  
><em>I'm never going down,<em>  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_It's time to fall into my arms._  
><em>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<em>  
><em>You're an angel,<em>  
><em>Grab your halo,<em>  
><em>And lets fly tonight.<em>

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>  
><em>I'm never going down,<em>  
><em>I'm never giving up.<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave,<em>  
><em>So put your hands up.<em>  
><em>If you like me,<em>  
><em>Then say you like me.<em>

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_Just say you like me."_

Austin would love for Ally to step up and say that she too likes him, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Ally wasn't good at expressing feelings.

"_You'll never enjoy your life,  
>living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>how you gonna reach the top?<em>

_Rules and regulations,_  
><em>force you to play it safe<em>  
><em>Get rid of all the hesitation,<em>  
><em>it's time for you to seize the day<em>

_Instead of just sit around_  
><em>and looking down on tomorrow<em>  
><em>You gotta let your feet off the ground,<em>  
><em>the time is now<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_Try to have no regrets_  
><em>even if it's just tonight<em>  
><em>How you gonna walk ahead<em>  
><em>if you keep living blind<em>

_Stuck in my same position,_  
><em>you deserve so much more<em>  
><em>There's a whole world around us,<em>  
><em>just waiting to be explored<em>

_Instead of just sit around_  
><em>and looking down on tomorrow<em>  
><em>You gotta let your feet off the ground,<em>  
><em>the time is now, just let it go<em>

_Don't wanna have to force you to smile_  
><em>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<em>  
><em>Cause I know,<em>  
><em>What's in you is out there<em>

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)_  
><em>the first step is the hardest (the hardest)<em>  
><em>I know you can make it,<em>  
><em>go ahead and take it<em>

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting_  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting<em>  
><em>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>  
><em>Waiting outside the lines<em>

_You'll never enjoy your life_  
><em>Living inside the box<em>  
><em>You're so afraid of taking chances,<em>  
><em>How you gonna reach the top?"<em>

This explained Ally so well before she met Austin, and now she looks back at herself and asks all of the same questions, how was she ever going to reach the top? Now she knows. Austin.

"_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Desperately),<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful"_

Ally LOVED that song so much and she knew it was true, she couldn't deny it.

Before Austin started his last song he said into the microphone in the most calming voice possible, "Ally, this last song is meant to tell you that no matter where life takes us, no matter what life throws at us, you'll always have my heart. I love you."

Ally started to cry at Austin's small speech. She loved him. No doubt about that anymore, Austin Moon held her heart.

"_Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
><em>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>

_You calm me down_  
><em>There's something 'bout the sound of your voice<em>

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry<em>

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
><em>Just get up and go<em>

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_No never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Oh_  
><em>Wherever the wind blows me<em>  
><em>Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind<em>

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry<em>

_Cause you have my heart"_

Ally was practically was sobbing now, she has just finished her last course. Austin jumped off the stage and walked over to the love of his life.

"Ally. Ally, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Ally wiped her eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…touched, touched that you would do this for me. I always thought that I might have a prince come and sweep me off of my feet, and we would live happily ever after. But you made me realize my prince wouldn't sweep me off of my feet, he would become my best friend and would annoy me to no end. But that's why I love him and he made me feel like a real princess today, thank you Austin. Thank you for making me realize how much I love you."

Austin's eyes lit up. He smiled.

"Would you mind if I swept you off your feet?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but you see, the problem is, you have already." She said smiling.

Ally hesitated for a slight but made up her mind.

She looked Austin and leaned in for a kiss.

It was perfect.

Suddenly there was clapping and cheering.

Austin and Ally pulled away from their first kiss and looked over to see Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Lester all smiling and cheering.

Both Austin and Ally smiled.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

**A&A***A&A**

Twelve years later, at the age of 28, Austin and Ally have two perfect little children and are happily married.

Right after the first _National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day_ Austin was offered a record deal.

Austin and Ally toured the world with their family and friends.

When they were 22 years old, they were in Miami at their favorite restaurant where Austin proposed.

They married at age 23.

Two years later Ally had found out she was pregnant with twins.

Nine and a half months later, Marina and Katarina Moon were born.

Lester is happy as ever with his new wife and his grandchildren.

Dez and Trish married soon after Austin and Ally. They now have one son, Jason.

Dallas is the same, dating new girls every three weeks.

Now here comes a new challenge for Austin and Ally…parenthood.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Sorry if you thought the lyrics were too much, I mean I had this feeling that I should write out all of them. It seemed like the right thing to do. My favorite on that list is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction or Worldwide by BTR. **

**Tell me what you think! Really! I want to know! So in other words REVIEW!**

**(1) I have those shoes, love them! Now all I need is my black chuck Taylor's and my life is complete!**

**(2) I want them…very badly! converse is the best sneakers, if you don't own them, go buy some!**

**To clarify THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Also check out my profile, and my **_**POLL!**_

**Seriously, I want to hear from you guys. And don't worry all you D&C people it's a work in progress and Innocent is coming to a slow but steady end.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
